Walk Tall
by nightmares06
Summary: Marcus Harley and his wife Maggie were expecting a routine wendigo hunt up in northern Minnesota. Things start to go wrong when they find the victims and get them out, only to stumble into an adventure too big to tackle on their own. Now their only hope is to call up Dean Winchester and pray he can figure out why everything around them is suddenly giant!
1. Chapter 1

The phone rang, and Marcus' grip tightened.

Their _lives_ might depend on this one call, and there was no way to know if it would even connect to this 'Dean Winchester' fellow or if he'd be available or if he changed phone numbers recently, or any number of problems that could crop up.

After all, they had no idea where they were, no idea what had happened, and there was a good chance they were out of reach of anyone that could help.

The call to Jo Harvelle had already failed, and all attempts to reach her mother Ellen were the same.

"Please, please, please," came from beside Marcus, and he reached out a comforting hand to clasp her shoulder and pull her close.

"Jo always says Dean's never let her down once," he murmured gently as he rubbed the shoulder of his wife of four years. "If anyone can help, it'll be him."

The phone hit its fourth ring, and Marcus could feel despair starting to creep in, expecting the disconnected dial tone, identical to what they'd gotten from Jo and Ellen, to kick in at last, tugging away their last hope away and beating it to pieces.

Then, there was a click.

" _Ghostbusters._ "

* * *

 **SUPERNATURAL**

* * *

If there was ever a hunt gone wrong, this one was it.

They'd tracked the wendigo to its lair up in northern Minnesota and had found two of the four missing campers, trussed up in what Marcus could only assume was the thing's 'pantry.'

They didn't have the heart to tell the two kids where their friends were, and concentrated all efforts on getting them out and avoiding the two new skeletons that adorned the floor of the main cave.

The plan was to get them clear to some friends Marcus and Maggie had waiting back at their truck. Not hunters, but people who could get the vics clear and to a hospital while the hunters returned to the cave network and killed off the thing that was responsible for so many deaths, dating back almost two hundred years.

That was the plan, but in life nothing was ever that simple.

A mile out from the cave, one of the victims started shrieking in panic, and that was where it all went to hell.

Maybe she'd realized where her boyfriend had gone, and why he wasn't with them. Maybe it all caught up to her at once, or she didn't like the sight of the shotgun in Maggie's hand.

Whatever the reason, she'd ripped free of Maggie's grip and dashed off into the underbrush, the young hunter on her tail as she plunged heedlessly into danger.

Like fools, Marcus and the second vic, some teenage kid, had followed.

Marcus never saw what did it. One second he was behind his wife, his hunting partner since the beginning, charging through the bushes-

-the next, the world flipped upside down.

The sun overhead was gone. In its place, fluorescent lights burned hundreds of feet up in the air, a grey sky bordering long rows of identical lights. Trees and foliage had transformed into furniture, grass and discarded leaves into thick strands of carpet and a long tile pathway…

 _Massive_ furniture, taller than most buildings. Carpet that could reach past their ankles. A walkway made for a god.

The four of them had stood there, even the girl in her panic, taking it all in. The influx of new details was too much, and the scale rendered their environment alien, inhospitable. Treacherous to try and cross.

Then came the earthquakes, and nothing else mattered.

Maggie and the teenage boy were the first to react- Marcus never had gotten the kids names before this all went down. They were the only ones thinking straight after everything. The second Maggie realized just what- _who_ \- was making that earthquake, she'd grabbed the girl, the boy grabbed Marcus, and everyone went under the first cover they found.

And so, here they were. Hiding. Watching the thin slit of light that spanned the front of the dresser they hid under. Beyond that slit of light, monsters of a new breed lurked.

Giants.

The latest to walk by, wearing a pair of white sneakers with mud splatters staining the bottom white sole of rubber and with the loose shoelaces whipping through the air at every titanic step, paused by their dresser. Marcus found himself caught in a staring contest with them, to the point where the gruff, annoyed voice on the phoneline piped up again.

" _Hello? If this is some kinda joke, Sam, I'm_ so _not in the-_ "

"No!" Marcus blurted, briefly panicking at the thought that their only lifeline in this place might hang up out of frustration.

There was silence over the line, so Marcus blundered on, his heart in his throat as he glanced at those gigantic sneakers to see if the giant had _heard_ him.

No reaction.

"No, please," Marcus said in a hush, almost begging. A proud hunter, reduced to _begging_. "My name's Marcus. My wife an' I are on a hunt., and something went wrong. A… mutual friend of ours gave me your number a while back, and now you're the only person we can reach. You've gotta help."

" _What mutual friend?_ "

Marcus let out a breath of relief, pent-up tension in him released now that Dean was listening. He wasn't just going to hang up on them. Some hunters might. They were an ornery bunch, depending on the day and what emergencies they might be dealing with.

Paranoid bastards, every last one of them.

"Jo. Jo Harvelle. I hunted with her and her mom, Ellen."

There was another pause, enough time for the massive pair of sneakers to turn and thud away.

Sighing in relief, Marcus turned his full attention to Dean as he began talking again.

" _Yeah, I knew her. What's goin' on?_ "

Marcus swallowed, then told his story.

"Me and Maggie were on a hunt up in Minnesota. Wendigo was taking some campers, real nasty bit of work. We found the survivors, got them out, and then it all changed."

" _Changed? What do you mean,_ changed?"

Marcus found it encouraging that Dean sounded curious, not disbelieving. "We were running, and then we hit some bushes, and it was all… gone. Now we're hiding in some weird 'Land of the Giants' rerun."

" _What?_ "

Marcus supposed he could forgive the dubious tone of voice. If he wasn't looking right at it, he wouldn't believe where they were either.

"That's exactly it. We're in some kind of building, furniture over our heads. We barely made it to cover before some giant almost _stomped_ us!"

Dean let out a sigh Marcus could hear right through the speaker. " _Right. Any idea what your location is?_ "

A surge of hope hit Marcus. He glanced at Maggie and mouthed _He's going to help us!_

She sent him a thumbs-up and a brilliant smile.

"No, but my phone's got GPS in it. If you can-"

" _Yeah,_ " Dean cut him right off, but with the hope of rescue, Marcus couldn't care less. " _Sam can track it down, we've done it before. Sit tight, keep everyone together, and don't wander. Once we catch up with you, we'll figure things out. We'll call when we're close._ "

The call disconnected without warning, and Marcus lowered it from his ear, grinning madly at Maggie with his eyes glistening.

"The Winchesters are on their way."

* * *

"I don't know, Dean. Something about this whole case is off."

The Impala pulled into a spot in the expansive blacktop parking lot, and Dean glanced over at Sam as he put her in park. "This is the place?"

Sam shrugged. On his laptop screen, a blinking dot winked at them, showing Marcus and Maggie's supposed location.

Smack dab in the center of Furniture World.

"Do you remember Jo ever mentioning anyone named Marcus?" Sam inquired as he shut his laptop and shoved it to the side to get ready.

Dean shook his head in a negative, but accompanied it with "But, she also spent a year hunting with her mom. Maybe they ran into each other on a hunt back then."

"Just weird," Sam said grimly. 'Weird' never turned out good for them. "How'd he get _this_ number?"

Dean frowned. "Trap?"

Sam looked outside, judging in the midday light. Furniture World's business was booming, families drifting in and out past the massive double-sided doors at peak hour.

"A little obvious for a trap," Sam conceded. "You'd think they'd pick a more private location. Better be ready for anything, just in case."

By the time they strolled through the front door, the Winchester brothers might be any regular passerby. There was no sight of the colt Dean had stuck in his pants, or the knife Sam hid in a jacket pocket. Various other weapons were squirreled away, and they were both on edge after the strange phone call.

The store was the size of a shopping mall, an upper and lower floor both showcasing different furniture arrangements for that "apple-pie life" that was denied to the brothers. Dean sent Sam downstairs with an EMF to start searching for anything hinky, then began to pace each upstairs aisle himself, searching for some sight of what Marcus had reported.

Pulling out his cell, Dean dialed up the new hunter to give him an update on their progress.

* * *

Marcus nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone went off in his pocket.

Maggie sent him a disapproving _look_ from where she was talking quietly to the kids they'd rescued to keep them calm. Her one complaint about him was his forgetfulness. One day, that phone was going to go off on a hunt and alert a monster to their whereabouts, and get them both killed.

"H-hello?" Marcus managed, his throat dry.

" _Hey Marcus, we're close to the signal, but I gotta tell ya, we're not seeing any giants 'round here._ "

Marcus' frown deepened. Dean didn't seem the type to lie about a thing like that. "How close are you?"

A few feet away, Maggie gently tugged the teenage boy back from the edge of the dresser in time for a new earthquake to begin approaching for the umpteenth time that day. It was starting to become a part of their lives already, so many giants had passed by.

" _Should be close to right on top. The signal's down a bit since we got indoors. Sam's downstairs…_ "

All that faded as Marcus felt a hand on his arm. He looked up at Maggie in surprise, meeting her dark-eyed gaze of fear as she jerked her head at the opening from under the dresser.

There were a pair of boots walking down the center of the tiled path, each thunderous step enough to rattle their bones from a distance. Marcus would hate to see what they were like from up close, and was beyond glad for the cover that kept those giants separate from the normal people.

Then, he realized what Maggie was motioning at. The rumbling above them matched Dean's pitch and tone exactly, as the voice filtered out of the speaker of the tiny cell phone at him.

" _Dean!_ Stop!" Marcus screeched out before the boots could pass them by and continue on their way, oblivious to the four people desperately waiting for a rescue.

For the life of him, Marcus couldn't decide what would be worse. The boots leaving and continuing on, never glancing back at them, or the fact that they instantly stopped, in time with his command.

Bone-rattling footsteps ground to a halt, the massive boots planting firmly against the tile with a rubber squeal of dismay from the heavy soles. Marcus stared, aghast, at scuffs and marks that covered that hard leather wall in what must be a lifetime of wear. The _force_ needed to actually leave a trace of damage against those boots-

" _Mark? What's wrong?_ "

Dean's voice boomed overhead and from the phone, and Marcus yelped, dropping the phone like it had burned and not caring one bit to correct his name back to 'Marcus.'

In a world of giants, they'd _called_ a giant, not even a regular one, but a trained _hunter,_ and lead him right to their hiding spot.

If Marcus could kick his own ass, he would.

* * *

 **A/N**

So, I had a dream! An actual dream that involved not only Supernatural (that never happens for me), it also had g/t!

And I wrote a story based on it.

Three parts, posting one tonight, one tomorrow and one on Sunday.

Neon was nice enough to beta on short notice! The entire story was finished in two days!

And naturally, join us for Ask the Authors weekend over on tumblr, and the discord chatroom starting up right now for the occasion!

See if you can guess the dream!


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie gave Marcus a scolding look, then scooped his phone up and took over the call without missing a beat.

"Hello, Dean?" she asked, her voice betraying none of the trepidation that shone in her eyes. "This is Maggie. Marcus needs a minute."

The boots outside shifted, and if Marcus could get past his panic, he'd recognize impatience in the giant.

" _Is everyone okay?_ " came Dean's commanding response, and all eyes looked to the sky. Beyond that dark ceiling the dresser formed overhead, Dean would loom up in the air. With his voice so loud, everyone could follow the conversation.

It was a wonder Dean hadn't noticed his voice coming from over the line, but he might have just written it off the echo as feedback.

"We're all fine right now," Maggie replied.

" _And the kids?_ "

A soft smile played across Maggie's face as she could hear the worry in the voice that came to her through the phone. "As well as can be. Dean? I'm going to need a favor from you."

" _What?_ "

A part of Marcus, as he came down from his panic, began to realize that Dean's words were less than threatening. The man, past his size and sharp tone, just sounded…

Gruff. Not dangerous.

Gruff to the point that the voice that cracked over their heads like a whip sounded threatening even when the man was only interested in their status. Maggie had recognized it long before Marcus.

"I need you to look around and describe your surroundings in detail," Maggie instructed.

There was a huff of what might be annoyance from overhead, and Marcus felt his blood run cold at the image of a _angry_ giant when they were discovered.

"Maggie, what are you-"

Marcus was drowned out entirely by Dean, as yet unaware of their plight. " _Not much to see. We're in some massive Furniture World store. Midday outside_." The boots they all watched shifted in place as Dean looked around, his attention directed away from the ground. And them. " _I'm in the bedroom area, there's some cheesy-ass furniture here, all teddy bears and clouds_."

"Okay, good," Maggie said, her voice unwavering. "Now I need you to do me one more favor. Can you look under the dresser you're standing next to?"

" _How do you know there's a dresser? Like I said, if this is one'a Sam's pranks-_ "

"It's not a prank," Maggie cut him off, leaving Marcus gaping at her for her audacity. Dean was _so big_ that he could turn them into a smear in seconds, and here she was, talking right over him.

" _Fine_."

Though he sounded more confused than intrigued by Maggie's words, Dean wasted little time. Or maybe they were just so small that he looked fast no matter what. One boot moved backwards faster than Marcus could ever hope to run, and then a jean-clad knee slammed into the ground in its place, nearly tossing them from their feet.

A scream crept up in Marcus' throat, but stayed caught as he watched the giant move, inexorably and inevitably on his way to discovering their hiding spot and lead there by Maggie's words.

The second boot vanished, moving backwards at an incredible rate. It was also replaced by a knee, thudding into place, and then a hand lowered down, flattened against the ground to hold up that immense, unimaginable weight.

Time slowed to a crawl as Dean lowered himself down, every second stretching into a lifetime until a hard green eye came into view.

The man was much as Marcus had expected of a hunter, only with far fairer features. The hard planes of his face framed lips that were partially parted as he breathed in, a faint suction hitting them where they stood. Stubble patterned a strong chin, and a dash of freckles spread across his nose.

Dean still held his cell in his other hand, long fingers curled around the mobile phone to keep it against his ear. Fierce green eyes scanned the darkness around them, sliding past the four terrified people. They stared up at him like he was some ancient Greek Titan given form.

"I'm not seein' anything…" His voice danced over them, oppressively strong.

Dean's lazy Midwestern drawl tapered off as Maggie stepped forward into the light, lowering Marcus' phone as she did so. Her lithe and muscular figure looked helpless and vulnerable framed by Dean Winchester's expansive face, his distant shoulders mountainous.

Those huge, hardened green eyes snapped onto Maggie's tiny figure, and everything in Marcus screamed _DANGER!_

"Sonova-"

The huge phone clutched in Dean's hand, the lifeline that had lead him right to the four unfortunate victims of circumstances beyond their control, clattered to the ground. Even Maggie jumped back with a yelp as Dean scrambled away from them, his eyes vanishing from view as he bolted upright and left them stranded on the floor.

* * *

It took Dean a few minutes to calm down his breathing before he felt calm enough- _safe_ enough- to consider reaching for his phone as it started to ring for the third time since spotting the tiny figures hiding under the innocuous piece of furniture. God, what would it look like to him when he picked up his phone. They were fricken' _tiny._

Somehow, amid all the explanations and the 'Land of the Giants' reference, Dean hadn't been prepared to _be_ the giant.

Reaching slowly for his phone, as though it might lash out at him, Dean couldn't take his eyes off the darkness under the dresser, watching to make sure none of them ventured out from their perceived safety even as his mind raced, trying to think of _all the dangers_ out there for people smaller than his pinky.

There were a lot he could come up with outside of the dresser, and even some if they stayed _under._ Bugs. Vacuum cleaners. All those silly shrinking cartoons from when he was a kid came back to haunt him. Not to mention all the families with small children running around that he could hear in the distance.

He needed backup.

Before answering the call, Dean punched in a text to alert Sam.

 **Got a problem. Meet me. -D**

Lifting up the phone at long last, Dean swallowed, his mouth dry as he answered. "Hello?"

" _Oh, thank God!_ " came Maggie's tinny voice through the speaker. " _We thought we'd lost you for a minute!_ "

From further off than Maggie, Dean heard what suspiciously sounded like " _Wish we had,_ " before the woman shushed them and resumed talking.

" _Dean, I don't know what we stumbled into up in Minnesota, but we could really use a hand. Jo said she relies on you when times get bad. Can you help us?_ "

Holding his breath and their hopes in his hand, Dean once again lowered himself to the floor. This time he flattened on his stomach completely with his legs stretched out behind him to be able to see under the dresser better. The moment he saw their scared little faces looking up at him, Dean softened. Here were people with nowhere else to go and no one else to help. He could never turn them down.

"Yeah," Dean breathed, lowering his phone. "Yeah… we'll give ya a hand. Try and… figure this thing out."

The brothers could do no less.

* * *

A collective sigh of relief ran through the four victims as Dean finished talking. Up until that point, there was nothing keeping the man from getting up and walking out on them. Now, they had his word, and from a friend of Jo's, that was enough.

Dean looked far kinder now as his eyes scanned over them, his huge lips moving as he silently counted them off.

"Four of you? Anyone missing?"

Maggie shook her head, able to recognize in Dean's voice that she and Marcus were counted in with the kids as victims. Dean was taking charge as they watched. A giant hunter in a world of giants, their fates in his hands.

Looking at her surroundings, she didn't mind one bit. If they had a giant on their side, their odds of survival went up _exponentially._

"Everyone's here," Maggie confirmed in case he couldn't make out her small gesture.

Dean nodded, then leaned on one arm to look to either side of where he was stretched out.

Across the main walkway of a furniture store. Totally not inconspicuous.

Before Maggie could remark on how he was probably attracting more attention that way, he was grinning. A new earthquake began approaching, and even she had a hard time keeping her cool. Everyone was suddenly forced to remember that Dean, like most hunters, had a partner with him on this case. Which meant that they'd have to deal with a _second giant._

Delightful.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean was already saying, his voice as booming as when they'd first seen him as he interacted with another person his size.

A new pair of boots stopped short close to the hunter lying on the ground. Unlike Dean's, they were laceless. They were also much larger in size than the first hunter's.

"What the hell are you doing?" drifted down from above in a new voice.

"It's a long story," Dean grunted, flattening himself again and looking under the dresser. "Let's just say I found them. Keep watch and lemme know if anyone's coming."

After an affirmative from the second hunter, Dean gave the tiny victims a reassuring grin. "Now let's get you guys out of here," he affirmed.

The second one of those huge hands came for them, Marcus jumped backwards, tripping over the thick carpet threads to try and escape the giant's grasp.

"What are you _doing?_ " Maggie hissed, patting the teenagers on the shoulder and leaving them to go deal with her husband. "We can't stay down here!"

Marcus knew that. He really did. But the _sight_ of a hand with fingers strong enough to enclose all of them in a fist and not budge to their struggles…

Any hunter might have a problem handing himself over to someone that way.

"Just need everyone to step up," Dean was busy coaxing the teenagers, his enormous hand close to them, flat on the ground to give them a chance at climbing on. His palm was wide enough to give all four people a place to sit without a problem. Two fingers twitched to beckon them up. "There's too many people around for you to stay down here."

"Marcus," Maggie said, bringing his focus back on her as he tried scrambling back on the floor. " _We_ called _him_ for help. Jo said he can be trusted." She waved at the kids to tell them to get up on Dean's hand. "Just because he's a giant shouldn't change that."

Her hand curled around his. In the insanity of their new world, it was a familiar, welcome touch. He looked up at her, then nodded, gripping back. She helped him stand, and they walked together to where Dean's hand was stretched out waiting for them. The man was watching them, the look in those green eyes eerily intense as he observed their tiny motions. The two teenagers were standing near the center of his hand. They were still a mess from the wendigo rescue, covered in blood and mud from the forest, a tangled gnarl of hair for the girl with a stick stuck in it. Both were leaning against each other for support.

Maggie was the first to step onto Dean's massive hand, pulling Marcus along with her. He was not purposely resistant, but it was hard to just put himself into such a vulnerable position with a stranger.

 _Not a stranger… Jo hunts with him all the time._

Steeling himself, Marcus stepped up.

The skin barely gave way to his weight. Thick ridges adorned the surface, swirls of the fingerprints Marcus could only just make out on his own hands. Calluses showed a lifetime of hard work, and faint scar lines gave away Dean's hunting background. Very few hunters would ever escape without myriad scars all over their bodies.

Those fingers, now so much closer, twitched again, and Marcus stumbled with Maggie to the center of Dean's palm, falling to his knees with a faint _thump._

All new sensations made themselves known as he hit the surface. Warmth pulsed up at him from a body so immeasurably large compared to his own, the throb of Dean's pulse ever present as the fingers curled inwards.

Everyone stiffened, expecting the trap to snap shut, but before they could react and try getting out of there, Dean was moving.

He looked away from his hand, up and down both sides of the aisle he was in, then pushed himself back up to his knees, the hand coming with him. It took no time at all, and they were suddenly both up in the air looking down from the height of a building. Out in the light, where anyone could see them.

The second giant, keeping watch for Dean, was larger than the first. He stood protectively over Dean's spot on the ground. 'Sammy,' whom Marcus could remembering Dean mentioning a time or two while they talked, looked down at Dean's hand, his eyes going wide as he spotted the tiny people huddled in the center.

"Whoa," Sam said, leaning down for a better look.

If they'd felt exposed before, when just Dean had found them, it was so much worse with two giants and being out in the open. The teenage girl, who's name Marcus _still_ didn't know, whimpered, holding tight to the teenage boy.

Maggie might be the only one that didn't show so much of a reaction. "H-hi!" she called up, her hand closed tight around Marcus' phone, concealing her nerves.

A smile broke out over Sam's face, which would be reassuring if it didn't reveal teeth large enough to snap their smaller bones. "My name's Sam Winchester," he said softly. "What's yours?"

"Maggie Harley!" she called up, then gestured to Marcus. "I was hunting with Marcus when this all happened, and we were trying to get Cassie and Andy to a hospital."

Sam's eyes skated over to the two kids, his large hazel eyes warm. "We'll get you all somewhere safe and figure out how to fix this," he promised, then looked at Dean, who had that impatient look back in his eyes. "Cas might know something."

Dean nodded, then pushed himself to his feet.

It was like riding an elevator as it skyrockets for the top floor of a high rise. The hand went from hovering about two feet off the ground from Dean's perspective all the way to the man's full height. Once his boots thudded against the ground and planted themselves to hold up that massive weight, there was a slight sway in the hand, barely noticeable but making it impossible to forget that they were currently under the control of someone bigger than should be possible.

"Let's get out of here," Dean said to Sam, his hand lowering.

For a second, Marcus wasn't sure what was happening. Then, he realized Dean's goal with his hand. "Wait!"

Dean glanced down at them, an eyebrow up in what might be amusement. "What's up, shorty?"

Marcus took a deep breath, still having a difficult time with that heavy gaze. "You can't just pocket us!"

Dean snorted. "Got a better way of getting you out of here without anyone _else_ spotting you?" he said pointedly.

"Lots of families with kids," Sam put in helpfully to remind them that the two hunters weren't the only giants they had to deal with.

Maggie pulled Marcus back. "It can't be that bad," she said under her breath. "Just let them do their job. _We're_ the vics now."

Marcus huffed in aggravation. He _never_ wanted to be the victim again. Not after the first time.

"Fine," he grit out.

Sam's eyes flashed in amusement, Marcus' attitude reminding him of Dean begrudgingly accepting help himself, but said nothing, watching to see how Dean handled the four people at his mercy.

"Just call me if you need anything," Dean said in a play for reassurance. "I've got my phone on the entire time."

This time, when his hand moved inexorably downwards, no one tried to fight it. The fingers dipped into the pocket first, widening the gap enough for the rest of Dean's palm to fit without brushing any of his tiny victims off the side.

Darkness came over Marcus and the others, and as soon as it was fully into the pocket, the surface they were on tilted under them, sliding them into the depths of the side pocket of Dean's jacket.

The moment the last person was off, the hand was gone in a flash, moving quickly upwards before anyone else could react. Once it was out, the pocket closed up. True darkness fell over them, and distant impacts could be felt reverberating through them all as Dean started walking, boots slamming against the ground with unfathomable force. This time, they were safe from the earthquakes those impacts caused.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Marcus complained to Maggie. "Now, we're stuck with these guys and we don't know what they'll do with us!"

He couldn't see it, but she rolled her eyes at him. "We're stuck in a world of _giants,_ Marcus," she pointed out. "The least we can do is have one on our side. Can't you see Dean really wants to help?"

Marcus sighed, sliding down to sit as the pocket swayed, occasionally hitting against a solid surface to their left that he shortly figured out was likely Dean's hip or waist as he walked along.

Something hard slid into Marcus during one of those steps, and he curiously picked it up, flicking on the flashlight he kept on him at all times during a hunt.

Franklin Roosevelt stared back at him from the silvered surface of a dime as big as his torso.

"Goddammit," Marcus muttered, shoving the pocket change to the side.

They'd seriously been reduced to the size of pocket change.

* * *

 **A/N**

Continuing on... let me know what you think, and keep guessing ;) Dream reveal tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

The trip to the bunker wasn't as long as their new passengers might have feared.

Once the brothers were in the Impala, with only a few words exchanged between each other now that they had people hidden away in one of Dean's pockets, Sam texted Castiel to meet them back ASAP. The angel seemed to accept Sam's urgency once "shrunken people" came up in the back-and-forth, and promised to be there. This was beyond any of the hunts they'd dealt with in the past.

"Hang on, guys," Dean said, turning the key in the ignition.

As the car started up with a roar, Cassie and Andy clung tight. "Where are they taking us?" Cassie asked Maggie timidly, probably the most words she'd strung together in a sentence ever since realizing her boyfriend's fate.

"Somewhere we'll be safe," Maggie said reassuringly, rubbing the girl's knee. "This will all be over soon, and we'll get you two to a hospital in no time."

Despite the nerves everyone shared, they actually drifted off to sleep, lulled by the gentle sway of the pocket and the background music that played in the car. The only time it was interrupted was near the end, when Maggie was startled awake by a growl resonating through the pocket that she realized must be Dean's stomach, begging for food. Neither of the giants seemed to take any notice of it, continuing their talk above the victims in the pocket without missing a beat as the stomach continued to whine its hunger.

Praying none of the others woke up for _that,_ she settled down with one hand on Cassie's head and the other entwined in Marcus' fingers. They would all do better for a good meal, and Dean was no exception after dropping everything to come find them. It would be wrong of her to be afraid of him.

* * *

Once in the bunker, Sam and Dean discovered the next hard part.

Getting the victims _out_ of Dean's pocket without hurting them.

"Okay," Dean said, staring down at his pocket, his mind blank. "How 'bout I… just put my fingers at the bottom and you can climb up? That works, right?"

Maggie leaned back, doing her best to meet the gaze far above. Dean's other hand was pinched around the pocket to keep it open for them to carry out the world's most awkward conversation.

"That sounds fine!" she yelled, trying her best to be heard. The walls of the pocket seemed to muffle her voice, trying to keep it from reaching Dean's ears. She reached down, tugging Marcus' arm to wake him.

"Hmm?" he mumbled blearily, just in time for another growl from Dean's stomach to reach through the pocket walls to them, and the large fingers to slip into the top.

"What was _that?!_ " Marcus cried out, leaping backwards and stumbling over Cassie's legs.

"Nothing!" Maggie snapped. "Everyone, come on!"

It took work, and she almost thought Dean might take matters into his own hands and scoop them all up a time or two when Marcus and Andy dragged their heels. Finally, they were all on the huge fingers, and she punched the skin, more annoyance in her calm demeanor than normal.

They were quickly lifted up and lowered to a large wooden table. Maggie blinked at the strange room as Dean's hand retreated from them, in shock at the rows of books and weapons adorning the walls, the strange bunker-like quality to the place giving the feeling that they were sealed in, distant steps leading up to a massive metal door.

Over by that door, Sam was welcoming another man in. This third man was shorter than either of the brothers, but wore an expansive trench coat and a subdued expression. Sam clapped him on the shoulder, talking in a low voice that couldn't quite be made out from their location.

Dean counted off the victims from his pocket to make sure he had everyone out, then stepped towards the kitchen. "I'm making lunch!" he called over his shoulder.

He was gone before Sam could snap at him to stay, and Sam found himself shaking his head in resignation.

"They're over here," he said to Castiel, walking carefully over to the table. One foot after the other, putting them down as lightly as he could. Castiel, his angel background shining through his human vessel, almost made no noise as he walked, following Sam's example. "We think they might have been hit by some kind of shrinking spell."

Leaning over the table, Castiel's piercing blue-eyed gaze struck each of them in turn.

"Cas is an angel," Sam helpfully explained as he surveyed the victims, taking a seat in the chair across the table from them and Cas. "He might know how to get you-"

"It's not a shrinking curse," Castiel said steadily. "These people are supposed to be this size. They're from a different world."

Sam closed his mouth with effort from the interruption and stared at Cas like he'd grown antlers. "They're… what?"

Before answering, Castiel reached for the teenage girl, Cassie, with a finger. She whimpered, but stood her ground as his touch grazed lightly across her forehead. The fingertip brushed aside her long bangs before lightly settling against her skin, with a touch that was far more gentle than someone of his stature should be able to manage with someone so tiny. A light filled her from that touch, the white brilliance washing away all her pains.

This ritual was repeated with Andy, healing both teenagers of their injuries. "My father made more worlds than this," Castiel reminded Sam as he took a seat in turn, the healing over with. "Like the one that Balthazar…"

"Bizarro-earth!" Dean chimed in helpfully, walking in with a tray of heated microwavable mini-hamburgers. "Where Sam is Polish and we're not brothers."

"Right."

"But why did we have so much trouble reaching Jo?" Marcus interrupted, unable to help himself. "If the worlds are so close to the same that we got Dean's cell…"

Dean took a third seat at the table as Marcus talked, setting down the plate and taking one of the mini-hamburgers along with a napkin to move it close to where the little people stood. Steam wafted off it, along with an invitingly delicious smell for people who hadn't eaten in a few days.

"Jo?" Sam repeated in confusion, sharing a look with Dean as they were both hit with the reminders of their old friend. Watching her die only to have her spirit years later turned against them. "Jo's been dead for years…"

"Each world has its own differences," Castiel placidly continued on. None of the words the humans- tall or small- were throwing around sent him a bit off balance. "In theirs, Jo and Ellen survived the apocalypse. Here, they sacrificed themselves for the greater good."

Maggie grew a little cold. "So the phones were disconnected because they're gone…" she said slowly, her chest tightening at the thought of her good friend dead. Jo had saved both of their lives. They wouldn't be there without her.

"They remain safe in your world," Castiel assured. "When you return, your phone will connect you to them should you try calling. The wavelengths used by the phones cannot pass between dimensions."

Sam frowned. "Okay, so _why_ is their world so much smaller?" he asked, comparing the four new people in their world. "They can't be more than two and a half inches, _max._ "

"And I am the size of your Chrysler building," Castiel intoned. "Size matters little across the dimensional veils. It is only when the worlds interact that it becomes noticeable. Everything in their world is catered to their size. The forests, the oceans, the monsters…"

"Can we get them back?" Dean interrupted, caught up in what he considered the more important of the issues. Ignored to the side, the two teenagers tentatively took some of the mini-hamburger set aside for them while the hunters discussed their options.

Castiel contemplated, leaning in to see the four victims. He seemed to recognize something in them, and nodded. "I will need some ingredients, but yes. We can send them back. In fact…"

"What?" Maggie asked, stepping eagerly towards the named angel. Her dark skin flushed when the three giants all turned to look at her as one.

Castiel continued as though there was no interruption. "Sam tells me that you were fighting a wendigo in your world," he said.

Maggie nodded. "We just got those two from its lair," she said, nodding her head at Cassie and Andy.

"There's no need for this portal to be one way…"

* * *

Sunlight broke over the forest.

A shriek of defiance cut through the air, followed by the sound of smashing rocks from the wendigo's lair as it discovered its captives were gone.

Dean chuckled, amused by the tiny sounds of indignant yowling. "Got the plan down?" he asked as he knelt down to let Maggie and Marcus free of his grasp.

Maggie grinned with a feral light in her eyes. "I've been waiting my whole life for this."

Behind Dean, Sam stood with the two teenagers cupped in his hands. They would stay with him, safely out of the way until the wendigo was dead. It had taken them a bit to get used to how much _larger_ his hands were compared to Dean's, but he was also calm and relaxed. He had a way about him that made them feel safe. From his hands they could watch Dean and the two hunters of their world work, far out of reach of the monster that had taken the lives of their two friends.

Maggie and Marcus vanished into the cave entrance to draw the creature out into the open. Dean stood to wait for them to work, carefully placing his boots where he would take down _less_ saplings. It was nearly impossible to avoid everything, considering how the trees were shorter than he was, but it would all be worth it. They couldn't just smash the cave system apart, the way he was tempted to when they found out the fate of the other teenagers. There was no way of knowing if the wendigo would die in the resulting chaos. This needed to be over, _now._

The shriek of defiance from the cave cut off, replaced by anger, a long rolling growl.

Once, almost a lifetime in the past, Dean remembered taking down his own wendigo. That day, the monster had come close to claiming Sam as its next victim, only cut off at the very end by Dean catching up to it and firing off the last of their flares.

This time wouldn't be anything like that. It wouldn't come _close._ The brothers would see to it that no one else died.

There was a long silence after the growl dropped down too low for the two giants to hear, and Dean said a prayer under his breath that their new hunting buddies wouldn't get themselves into any trouble down in the cave. The one thing they'd be useless for was a cave rescue. If they tried digging out people _that_ small from a cave, they might crush them by accident.

He needn't have worried. Only a minute later, Maggie and Marcus tore out of the cave like a pair of bats escaping hell. The former twisted around to fire off her gun and keep the creature on them while Marcus dove to the side, just barely out of the way of the wendigo's strike.

That was the last it ever got to try attacking him, or anyone else.

What the creature didn't expect was the giant lying in wait outside its lair, eager for his chance to pounce. Unencumbered by any of the tiny people of that world, Dean's hand came down, faster than even the souped-up wendigo could avoid. Fingers three times thicker than its body closed around its chest and waist, pinching the arms in place before yanking it from the ground. Dean grinned at the creature he held trapped between his fingers, the light in his eyes predatory.

"What do you think?" Dean said gamely to Sam, holding it out like a bug. "Squish?"

Sam shook his head with a roll of his eyes, pulling his hands closer to his chest as though the wendigo might escape Dean's grasp, jump the gap, and threaten the teenagers he held protectively. "Might not kill it," he reminded Dean.

"Yeah, you're right. Better do this the right way."

Kneeling again within the trees, Dean ducked his shoulders down and held out the wendigo for Maggie. "Care to do the honors, m'lady?" he said in a gentlemanly voice.

Her teeth were bright against her face as she grinned. "I'd love to, darling," she said.

Pulling out her flare gun, she cocked it and took aim. "Mind moving your thumb?" she called up, not wanting to burn her new, helpfully giant friend.

Dean did so, and she pulled the trigger.

The wendigo went up in a screech of pain, its entire body consumed by the fire shot forth by the flare gun. And no one ever had to get hurt to do it.

"Up high!" Dean said with a grin, holding out his finger while surreptitiously wiping his other hand on his jeans to get rid of the wendigo smear.

Maggie shook her head in amusement, but took his offer and slapped her hand against the offered finger. She might have a much tinier hand, but that was no reason to leave Dean hanging with his awkward high five. Sometimes the man seemed so intense and distant, and then he'd switch like someone had flipped a light on, turning to someone much more approachable and _likable._

"Couldn't have done it without you."

The brothers only stayed a few more minutes, aware of the effect they had on the landscape at every shift of their boot. Sam was kind enough to offer everyone a lift back to where the truck was waiting by the seldom used road, his hazel eyes warm as he held his hands flat for Maggie and Marcus to board. They both accepted without any qualms. The two giants had proven themselves, and were trying their best to keep the collateral damage down for their short stay. Helping kill off the wendigo without anyone getting hurt was worth the slight toll on the environment.

As Sam lowered his hand down close to their truck, the friends they had waiting for them stared up at the colossus, slack-jawed with amazement to see Maggie waving at them as she hopped down.

"If you ever need help, you know who to call," Sam said as he let them off.

"You can be sure we'll remember," Maggie said, waving them away.

Sam and Dean watched them get in the truck to calm down the others, and then stepped back to where Castiel had indicated the doorway between worlds would be waiting.

"Nice hunters," Dean chuckled. "Maybe next time they'll call the me that's their size."

Sam rolled his eyes. "What? And keep you from living out your dream of being Godzilla?"

He waved as the truck drove off, and then a flash of light came to pull them home.

"Mothra, Sammy," Dean's voice echoed across an empty forest, the last remnant of the giants. "I'm gonna be _Mothra_."

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N**

Third and final! This all took place in Season 12!

So, I had the most random dream I was hiding with a few other people under a dresser, and we somehow had a phone, and Dean was the person we managed to get a hold, and we had absolutely no idea he was a fricken giant until along he strolls, looking for us innocently enough and everyone's like O:

That was it, and it was so fun XD I just took a bit of that latest episode goodness and the old episode where they were catapulted into production Supernatural with Misha around, and added my own g/t flair.

Let me know your thoughts~!


End file.
